2. Technical Field
The present invention relates to protective silk cloths, adapted to be applied to affected body parts, such as cuts, burns, tumors, bedsores, and the like, to protect such affected parts.
2. Background Technology
Protecting affected parts with protective silk cloths is known to the public by means of Utility Model Registration Nos. 3,040,123 and 3,040,661 that were devised by the inventor of the present patent application.
Conventional protective silk cloths of the prior art have the feature of not causing a patient to feel self conscious with their use because of excellent conformability of silk itself to the skin, and because of virulence absorbability of silk which absorbs substances detrimental to cure, such as humidity, suppuration, direct, and the like, thereby contributing to improvement in the curing effects of affected parts. However, because of a lack of antibacterial properties, such protective silk cloths are likely to cause suppuration in the affected body parts, such as cuts, burns, bedsores, and the like, unless treatment, such as applying an antibacterial agent and the like, is separately provided to the affected body parts.
The present invention is made to solve the problem described above. Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a protective silk cloth having antibacterial properties.
In order to achieve the object described above, the present invention provides a protective cloth for affected body parts, comprising a piece of silk fabric containing an extract of Sasa veitchii (Carriere) Rehder (common name); Kumazasa) (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cSasa veitchiixe2x80x9d) that has antibacterial properties and/or an antibacterial agent, such as a parabenzoic ester, and the like.
The silk fabric may be knitted or woven fabric made by knitting or weaving raw silk or spun silk yarn, or non-woven fabric made by twisting floss silk, or the like, into a fabric-like texture. The protective silk cloth for affected body pars may also comprise a piece of this silk fabric, such as floss silk, or the like, adhered by means of adhesive, to a piece of non-woven fabric made of either cellulose (produced from wooden pulp, or the like), a polyester, a polyurethane, or the like, or to a piece of non-woven fabric made of cellulose, reinforced with a polyurethane or the like.
For the parabenzoic ester, a solution may be used of either n-butyl-p-hydroxybenzoic acid or n-propyl-p-hydroxybenzoic acid, both well known as an antibacterial agent, mixed with an alcohol, such as ethanol.
For Sasa veitchii extract, a Sasa veitchii extract may be used as an agent having antibacterial properties when applied to affected body parts, such as burns, and the like.